


Press Play

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, the other works will have more characters in them don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: Keith is persuaded to come to VidCon by Shiro, and he's very hesitant about the whole thing until he quite literally bumps into Lance.In case you were wondering after the last work in this series how Keith, the most socially awkward human in existence, ended up sharing an apartment with Lance, popular YouTuber, in the first place.In other words, this is how they met.





	Press Play

Keith hated crowds, and he knew he always would. The feeling of being in a space that wasn't quite big enough for all the people in it made him extremely uncomfortable, especially since he always felt everyone was staring at him, for some reason. Talking to one person he didn't know was bad enough, but being surrounded by them? A nightmare, as far as he was concerned.

Stupid VidCon. Stupid Shiro and his stupid, stupid YouTube channel. Why would anyone want to document their life on video for an audience, anyway? Sometimes Keith wondered how they were even friends.

And it didn't help that he was completely, hopelessly, lost. The directions Shiro had given him made absolutely no sense! Apparently he was supposed to 'look for where Allura's selling makeup', but Keith didn't know who Allura _was,_ much less where she sold her line of 'limited-addition lipsticks.' The only thing he knew about Allura was that at some point she'd taught Shiro how to successfully do winged eye-liner, and now he wore it all the time.

Keith sighed, and looked back down at the notepad in his hand, with the list of Shiro's instructions for where to go. They still didn't help. And, to make matters worse, Keith forgot to look where he was going, and bumped straight into someone else.

He looked up to meet a pair of wide, deep blue eyes. Attached to them was a tall boy with smooth, tan skin, dark brown hair, and a navy blue hoodie that was zipped up all the way. The hood was even pulled up and over his head.

“Sorry!” the boy stuttered out, looking much more panicked than the situation called for. “Please don't say anything!”

Keith would've commented on the strange request, but he was too busy pondering why on Earth the guy was wearing a hoodie on a day that was easily ninety degrees. He meant to ask why he was wearing it, but because Keith was Keith, he blurted, “You look hot.”

They both froze, and he opened his mouth to correct himself, but the taller boy spoke before he could.

“Why, yes I am,” he said, shooting Keith a pair of finger guns. “Thanks for noticing. You're not too bad yourself.”

“No, I was— the _jacket_. I was talking about the jacket,” Keith clarified, face heating up in spite of himself. “Because of the weather?”

The confident smirk disappeared off of his face. “Oh, right, um.... me too! Yeah, I was.... I was saying because of the weather, too!”

Admittedly, Keith _was_ wearing all black, but at least his shirt was short-sleeved. Still, even Keith wasn't so socially inept that he thought that's what this guy was referring to.

Apparently, he realized it, too, as his gaze dropped to the ground. “I was trying to keep a low profile,” he said miserably. Then, his eyes snagged on the notepad in Keith's hands. “Oh, right, of course. Sorry, again,” he added quickly, as he snatched it from Keith.

“Uh... what're you doing?” Keith asked, as he scrawled something on the paper that looked suspiciously like cursive.

He waved a dismissive hand at Keith. “Don't worry, the autograph's free,” he promised, before grinning as he handed the paper back. “Unless you blow my cover, that is.”

Keith eyed the paper. “Lance.... Sanchez-McClain?”

“You're lucky,” the guy, Lance, informed him. “I don't always sign stuff with my full last name. That's exclusive, right there.”

“You...” Keith couldn't seem to find the right words, once again. “Who... who are you?”

Lance's smile dropped in favor of an expression of surprise. “Uh, Lance McClain? The 'most miscellaneous YouTuber on the site?'” he prompted, but Keith only shook his head. “I have over four million subscribers?”

Keith felt like he may have heard Shiro mention the name 'Lance' once or twice, when he went on and on about all his YouTuber friends. But Keith never really watched any of the videos, and the appearance of the person before him wasn't familiar in the slightest. “Sorry?”

Lance stared at him for another second, before letting out a short laugh. “Don't be sorry! It's... it's kind of refreshing, actually.”

Keith smiled back nervously. “The notepad has directions, I'm supposed to be meeting my friend somewhere around here? Shiro?”

Lance's eyes brightened. “Shiro's great! We played Super Smash Bros together once, on Pidge's channel. You're not to far off, just keep going straight and then right by the bathrooms. He's next to Allura, and she has a pretty big, sparkly sign.”

“Thanks,” Keith looked off in the direction Lance had pointed, before turning back to him. “Where are you going, anyway, and what's with the hoodie?”

“Trying to make my way over to where Hunk is stationed without drawing the attention of a bunch of screaming girls,” he sighed. “Clearly, I'm not as inconspicuous as I thought I was, even if you're not a screaming girl.”

“Hmm,” Keith mused. “You could use a pair of sunglasses to complete the look, but otherwise your disguise is pretty good.”

“I'm not going to be the kind of douchebag that wears _sunglasses_ indoors,” Lance sounded scandalized. “Sunglasses are for the beach!”

“Hey, listen to my advice! _I_ didn't recognize you, did I?”

“You didn't even know who I was!” Lance threw his hands in the air, seemingly outraged. But Keith could see the smile the other tried to keep off his face.

“Not the point,” Keith argued. “If I think your disguise is adequate, then it's adequate. I'm obviously a master of stealth, unlike you.”

“Oh, obviously,” Lance repeated, grinning now. “The all black clothes just _scream_ ninja, not at all emo. And the mullet totally helps you blend in.”

“Says the guy in a zipped up hoodie in the middle of June,” Keith shot back, and Lance was full on laughing now. “You don't exactly _blend_ _in_ with the rest of the crowd yourself.”

“Touché,” Lance conceded, before glancing down at his phone screen. “Oh man, I have to go. I promised Hunk I'd stop by with food. He's got a long line of people waiting who want signed copies of his cookbook.”

“Yeah, Shiro wanted my help, too,” Keith said, dragging his toe across the ground. For some reason, the idea of just leaving and not ever seeing him again was settling like a stone in his stomach, weighing him down.

Lance shifted from foot to foot for a second before shrugging, with a muttered “Oh, what the hell.” He grabbed Keith's notepad again, and scrawled something under his name, before handing it back to him, face flushed.

Written in blue ink on the page was a phone number.

“If you want to, you know, call me,” Lance mumbled awkwardly, wringing his hands.

Keith smirked. “And what's to stop me from selling this to the next fangirl I run into?” Lance's eyes widened comically.

“Please don't—” he started, before taking in Keith's smug features. “You _asshole_!”

“It's too late,” Keith pointed out, grin widening. “You already gave me your number.” And he pocketed the piece of paper, a warm feeling spreading across his chest as he watched Lance's expression brighten.

“Right, well, hopefully I'll be getting a call from you....” Lance trailed off, scratching behind his ear. “I, uh, don't think I caught your name.”

“Oh— it's Keith. Keith Kogane.”

“Well, then hopefully I'll be seeing you, Keith Kogane,” Lance waved, starting to walk backwards into the crowd with a wink.

And for some reason, Keith couldn't resist. Maybe he was still in shock that a really cute, apparently famous guy had just spontaneously decided to give Keith his number. And maybe he really was an asshole. Whatever the reason, Keith waved back at Lance and all but shouted, “See you, LANCE MCCLAIN!”

He watched as Lance's expression turned to one of panic, and a considerable crowd of people gasped, surging forward to surround him.

Keith felt guilty for about two seconds, but then Lance was looking back up at him with fond amusement even as someone was pressing a pen to sign something with into his hand.

“I'll get you for that!” Lance called back over the crowd, as Keith continued on his way laughing.

He'd have to thank Shiro later for making him come to this whole VidCon thing.

 


End file.
